


A Sick Spider

by TatlTael4Ever



Series: Spider-Man Sickfics [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Sick Peter, dad tony, vomit tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatlTael4Ever/pseuds/TatlTael4Ever
Summary: Peter is Sick at school then dad!Tony comes and gets him





	A Sick Spider

Peter Parker had been living with Tony Stark for many years. He had been living with this man since his mother died when he was about three years old. Peter enjoyed living with his father, even when Tony had tried to keep him away from the media. Though, around the time Peter was five the media was able to figure out that Tony Stark had a son, but that popularity died after a few years, thank goodness. Not many people seemed to care that the billionaire Tony Stark had a son. No matter what the media thought, though, Tony Stark loved his little, energetic bundle of joy, Peter Parker-Stark. 

Tony thought that he was blessed. He believed he had the best son in the world. Peter was a young genius and was way too kind for his own good. Tony loved everything about his son and just wished he could give the boy the world and then some. Yet, Tony was a busy parent who had a business to run. He put as much time as he could aside for Peter, but he knew that Peter felt like he was just a problem on the side who was bothersome and annoying. Tony didn't know how to get it through Peter’s head that he lived for coming home every day to a very loud and enthusiastic teenager. Though, Peter was a teenager, who, even if he knew the truth, he might not believe it.

________________

Peter’s alarm went off at 6 am, the same time it went off everyday. This time something felt off, but he couldn’t place it. Something on the inside just didn’t feel...right. Even with the feeling in his subconscious that something wasn't right, Peter rolled out of bed and brought his blanket along with him into the bathroom. He dropped it to do his morning routine, and as he brushed his teeth, he stared at his reflection, observing his face. Peter thought he looked a bit paler than normal, but honestly? He didn't care. He dragged his blanket out behind him and threw it onto his bed before Peter dressed himself in a pair of jeans and a random blue tee shirt he found. After a moment of hesitation, he pulled a random grey jacket then shoved his reading glasses into his back, still in their case.

He made his way outside and began to walk to school. Sure, he had the choice to have Happy drive him, but Peter honestly didn't care for such an attention-getting ride. He enjoyed the peaceful mornings and how beautiful everything about the world was before the city got especially busy. He let out a peaceful sigh before he took the final turn towards school and began his trek into the large building. He made his way to his locker, and he unlocked it, putting his backpack in it and grabbing his history textbook. Peter glanced to his right, jumping, startled by the fact that Ned was standing literally inches from his face.

“Dude..what the-” Peter took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves. He furrowed his brows; he couldn't figure out why he was shaking so much. 

“Are you shivering?” Ned asked as he made his way around to Peter’s other side, observing him from all sides.

“No, I just--damn--you scared me,” Peter shook his head then held his history textbook close to his chest.

“Sorry. You know me. Anyways, I was wondering if you were coming over tonight? I got Lego Avengers and thought that you'd love to play with me,” Ned offered up an expectant smile. Peter stood for a second, weighing his opinions before Ned continued. ”Of course, if you have any Spider-Man thingys to do, I won't make you come over. I just thought you'd like the game,” Ned shrugged a little, looking dejected. Peter took a deep breath before saying, “I'll be over.” He waved and walked off, mumbling to himself. 

”I need a break anyways,” Peter mumbled before he glanced down the hall towards his classroom,”I'll uh..” peter had to pause to think, his brain was beginning to feel like a jumbled up mess. “See you in Spanish class dude,” peter said before turning,

“Alright, don't forget we have a test today,” Ned informed peter before he turned and made his way to his own classroom. Peter felt his blood run cold and his heart stop for a split second, he had a Spanish test. He didn't remember ever being informed of a Spanish test. He took a deep breath and shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. 

He made his way to his history class and sat down. It was a slow moving hour but at least he didn't have to speak or get up, his teacher just lectured the entire time. Though peter was starting to have more pain in his head, especially right behind his left eye and he could feel his stomach flipping more often. He honestly did not want to continue the day, he just felt absolutely terrible.

Though the halfway part of the day hit and Peter made his way towards the lunch room. As he got closer he heard the volume of the room and his head gave a sharp ping reminding him of the horrible pain, the boy finally, slowly but surely made it to his table and took a seat. Michelle was already sitting, leaning against the wall by her side, listening to some music and reading a book. He made his way over and sat down by her, hugging himself and looking at the table,

“Not going to eat?” Peter jumped when he heard her voice and looked at the girl, the sudden movement made his stomach turn and he gagged into his fist then he shook his head,”Are you going to puke?” She asked as she moved and shoved her book into her bag to protect it from the possible vomit that she would rather not have cover her book. 

“I-I'm not about to puke, I just,” he gagged when he thought about vomiting,”My stomachs just upset and I'm not hungry anyways so it doesn't really matter,” then he glanced to his right as he heard Ned set his tray on the table and take a seat across from Peter,

“Be careful Ned, peters lookin’ a little green,” She said softly, before she reached into her bag and grabbed an apple to eat,

“Whoa! Dude, you look like shit, are you okay?” Ned then asked, looking at Peter, then he got a bit closer to the shorter boy’s face to observe him,”You're pale as heck dude!”

“I'm always pale, I never go outside,” Peter mumbled, before he slowly moved his arms and laid them on the table before he rested his head on top of them. Soon he was able to ignore every noise in the room and without him even trying he had fallen asleep. 

“Should we take him to the nurse?” He heard an anxious voice ask, 

“I'm sure he's fine, I mean it's his fault for deciding to come to school,” another voice said,

“He really doesn't look good and ..”

“Are you guys talking about me?” Peter mumbled as he pushed himself to an upright position,

“Yeah, sleepyhead, we were.” He heard Mj say and he turned to face her,”Anyways, the bell rang if you want to make it to Spanish i say get up and get going,” she turned on her heels before walking off to her class. Peter just gave her a blank stare as she walked away then he slowly made his way to standing and he felt Ned grab onto his arm,

“We have this hour together, I'll walk you.” Ned offered but wrapped his arm around peter’s waist to help support him on the way to class. Once they got into the classroom Ned helped Peter to his seat and then made his way over to his own seat before sitting and waiting for the test to begin.

Soon the teacher began handing out tests to each of the students, she set one down on peters test and he just stared at it. He suddenly felt like he couldn't read speak or even think in Spanish. He slowly pushed himself to standing as his stomach lurches, he put a hand over his mouth. He felt like he may throw up at any second, so he made his way to the front of the classroom. He shakily stood in front of his teachers desk as he waited for her to look at him,

“Yes, Mr. Parker?” She asked the boy and he looked around quickly before he whispered,

“I feel like I'm going to throw up,” keeping his hand in front of his mouth, and the teacher tsked at the boy before she shook her head and spoke,

“Go sit down Mr. Parker, lying is not going to get you out of this test,” she looked at the boy,”Peter?” She asked right before he lurched forward and began to spew his dinner from the night before, then he took a breath, gaged then he threw up mostly stomach acid this time before clapping his now dirtied hand over his mouth again, the teacher stood in shock before she stood and she grabbed her phone calling the nurse, then calling a janitor. 

Then on his left shoulder Peter felt a hand,”Is it alright if I walk him to the nurse?” He heard Ned ask,”I'll come right back after I know his dad's coming to get him,” the teacher hesitated before giving Ned a small nod. The taller boy grabbed the trash can before holding the door open for Peter.

“I can't believe you just puked in front of the whole class, dude!” Ned said then moved his free hand from peter’s shoulder to his forehead,”You're so warm..I should've just mad Elijah go to the nurse earlier,” Ned quietly cursed to himself, and Peter just couldn't find it inside himself to speak. He was embarrassed and couldn't believe that he just did that. Ned glanced down at his normally talkative friend then he just continued down the hall until he made it down to the nurse's offices, once there he lead Peter to one of the seats and helped him sit down before the nurse noticed the trash can and pointed at a bucket, to which Ned moved and picked up the bucket and shoved it onto Peter’s lap.

The nurse moved quickly, putting a thermometer under peters tongue then glancing at his temperature. Before she informed the boys that'd she'd be looking up his dad's phone number on the computer, she sat at her desk before she turned and looked at Peter.

“There is no way this is right,” she mumbled to herself as she picked up the phone, going to type in the phone number,

“What?” Peter groaned, letting his eyes rest as he leaned his forehead against the edge of the trashcan,

“It says here that your dad is tony stark, I didn't even know tony stark had a son,” she mumbled as she dialed the number then held the phone up to her ear,

“Is this Peter Parker’s father?” She asked then paused,”Yes? Alright, well your son has a fever of 102 degrees and has thrown up twice today,” then she glanced over at peter now heaving into the bucket he was given,”Make that three times today. You need to come check him out of school, he's probably contagious and we can't have other students getting sick.” She tapped her nails on her desk before she sighed,”Thank you Mr. Stark,” then she turned and looked at peter,”You can go in the back and lay down until your dad gets here,” then peter felt a hand on his shoulder once again, he glanced up and saw Ned, and he couldn't believe how worried Ned looked.

“Maybe..Maybe you can take a nap before your dad gets here,” Peter did a small nod in response before he slowly stood up and walked along side Ned to the beds in the nurses office. He took the one closest to where his dad would be coming in to get him and he laid down. Almost instantly he was asleep. Ned placed the bucket next to where Peter was sleeping and he sat down in the room, he didn't want to leave his best friend until he knew that tony was there to take him home.

“Hes currently asleep,” Peter could barely understand the voice, his body was heavy and his stomach was unhappily churning, 

“Should I wake him up? I mean, I read in a book that you take you sick kids home,” tony said before glancing towards the curtain that Peter was behind, 

“Yes, Mr. Stark, you need to take your child home,” the nurse said, sounding annoyed,

“I can go wake him up if you want me to, mr. Stark,” Ned offered. 

Peter groaned before he moved a hand and felt a blanket, he glanced down and he did a small laugh seeing a spiderman themed blanket on top of him, then he glanced up as he saw the curtain moving,

“Peter, you're awake..um, your dad is here..” Ned said before he glanced at the blanket,”The nurse told me to cover you in a blanket, you were shivering like crazy. It was kind of sad,” Peter just rolled his eyes before he slowly threw his legs over the side of the bed and shakily stood up,

“I'm just..ready to go home,” Peter mumbled as he shuffled out into the main part of the nurse's office, that's when tony glanced up and then made his way over to Peter feeling his face,

“Can you please take his temperature again?” Tony asked his tone filled with worry,”He feels really warm,” tony glanced at the nurse who had an annoyed expression on her face as she brought over the thermometer and plopped it back into Peter’s mouth, telling him to hold it. Peter stood awkwardly holding the thermometer in his mouth as he looked at his dad. There was nothing in the world that Peter Parker wanted to do more than go home and get some more sleep. Finally the small device beeped and Peter took it out of his mouth, it read 102.1, and he just sighed loudly as he showed the nurse and his dad then threw the plastic cover away.

“You can take him home now,” the nurse said, or more demanded that he take Peter home. Then tony did a small nod then he glance at Ned,

“Thank you for bringing Peter to the nurse,”

“N-no problem Mr. Stark! I hope you feel better Peter,” Ned gave a smile before he turned, then stopped in his tracks when he heard Peter mutter a soft sorry. 

“Don't be sorry Peter, it's all okay, we can play video games when you aren't puking everywhere,” Peter gave a small laugh before he nodded in response, 

“We can play a game tonight on Xbox live if you'd like,” and Ned smiled,

“Of course! I'll text you when I'm done with homework,” then Ned walked out of the room and Peter turned and walked with his dad out to the car where happy was waiting for them, listening to some Christmas song in the middle of September. Tony tapped on the window then happy jumped quickly changing the song on the radio and unlocking the doors. Once the doors were unlocked Peter slowly got into the car before happy was handing him a plastic bag,

“In case you throw up,” he said before turning back to the front of the car, tony sighed before playfully hitting the back of happy’s head,

“That is no way to treat the youngest stark,” tony then took a seat next to his son before wrapping an arm around his shoulders,”Especially not when he's sick,”

“At least hes being quiet,” happy sighed before he started the car and drove towards stark towers to get the two home. Once parked tony slide out of the car being followed slowly by Peter, he took the younger boy up to his room before looking through his drawers and pulling out a pair of basketball shorts,”You should wear these, I doubt your pants are comfortable right now,”

Peter nodded in response before unbuttoning his jeans and changing into the black and green shorts that his dad got out. Before he laid down on his bed and took a deep breath, he just didn't feel well and just wanted to sleep for the rest of the day. He allowed himself to fall asleep, curling up on top of his covers trying to protect his stomach from the world. All he wanted was the peaceful feeling that dreaming would bring.

________

Peter woke up in a cold sweating, taking quick shallow breaths his entire body shaking. He moved and sat upright but the movement was too quick and he retched all over himself and his bed. He coughed, and glanced around the room, he went to call for his dad but he was heaving once again over himself. 

It felt like forever before his dad ran in but as soon as tony made his way into the room he was right by Peter, patting his back and trying to support him in the best way he possibly could, which was being there for his son.

Once peters breathing finally leveled out tony helped Peter stand up and made their way to the bathroom before he assisted his son in getting changed out of his soiled clothes and into clean clothes that were loose, being one of tony’s causal shirts and a pair of peters sweatpants. After getting Peter cleaned up tony walked with his son out to the living room before he took a seat and pulled Peter to be leaning against him. Then he grabbed the blanket from the arm of the couch and laid it over Peter before he said,

“Jarvis, can you please make sure Peter’s room and clothes get cleaned so he can sleep there after this movie,”

“Of course Mr. Stark. Now playing: Star Wars.” Tony gave a small smile as the lights in the room turned off and he leaned back and listened to Peter’s soft snoring.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: omlettesarevil  
> Sickfic blog: godhelpthesickies


End file.
